


Stuart/Nathan - Illuminated (fanvid)

by HaritaEllea



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaritaEllea/pseuds/HaritaEllea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being  in love and lust for the first time. What an amazing couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuart/Nathan - Illuminated (fanvid)

I made this vid some time ago for a friend who was coming out and needed all the love and support he could get. He's much happier now, and asked me to share it, said that it would be too selfish to keep it only for himself. So here it is.


End file.
